PS I Love You
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: AU: Harry lives in France and has his whole life. Oscorp is a French business. Harry and Peter have never met and they are both 14. CHARACTERS MAY APPEAR OOC One school project, two completely different boys, one summer exchange project.
1. Back to School

The transition from Grade 9 to Grade 10 hadn't really fazed Harry Osborn. Why would it? All that happened was he got a new teacher and a maximum of 2 new students to throw around. Not that anyone cared that he did that. His Father payed more to this school than America did in taxes. The only difference? Harry couldn't care less. In fact, as he walked into his new class room, he could have sworn he heard his new professor cursing; could have sworn the he saw students shuddering as he walked by. He liked this. He loved being feared.

* * *

The new school year had been hard for Peter Parker. He nearly hadn't been able to attend; Aunt May had to get another mortgage on the house and a loan. Peter always felt bad. He'd even argued with Aunt May; he didn't need an education, not whilst there were bills that had to be paid. Yet Aunt May had been insisted and this morning had waved Peter off to school. He hated this school. He despised how everyone stared at his ripped jeans, his faded school bag, his shirts with the occasional stains. He sulked as he dropped into his new seat. The seat he chose in every classroom, left back window seat. As his French teacher entered (what a lesson to start the new year with; French), Peter's gaze fell out the window.

* * *

Harry sat scribbling down notes as his English teacher wrote on the board. This was tedious. They were just learning the basics; the basics Harry's parents had taught him when he was growing up. He could ace this class if he really put effort in. He could get a rough 98% on his test at the end of the year; a merit mark and the highest grade of the class; without much effort. Yet, what was the point? He was never going to use English. Why would he? He would never have to work for the rest of his life. Oscorp had ensured that for him. The bell rang and Harry immediately began to pack his things.

"Homework!"

Everyone groaned and took out their homework diaries, turning to a new, crisp page.

"Test your English knowledge. I want you to write a basic letter of introduction and bring it in next lesson. That includes you, Mr. Osborn."

Harry glared and scribbled it all down before storming from the room.

* * *

Peter delicately noted down the beginners French from the white board. He didn't want to learn French. He wanted to be in a dark room, developing all the pictures he'd taken over the summer. He wanted to make a photo album and give it to Aunt May as a present. He wanted to see her smile. He hadn't seen her smile properly in a long time. Not since Uncle Ben had passed away. Peter sighed and his gaze slipped out the window. Uncle Ben had been run over by a drunk-driver last year. He'd died on the spot; they'd been promised he wouldn't have known. There would have been no pain. It took Peter a few moments to realize that his teacher was talking. His gaze turned back to the front and to the white board she was writing on. What the hell was Chavagnes International College?

"This year we are doing an exchange with a school in France, Chavagnes International. Your homework is to write a small letter, in French, about you. Try and include details about your family and the school. Class dismissed."

Peter's heart had sunk in his chest. How would Aunt May be able to afford this?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat at his desk, groaning into his arms as his fingers played with his pen. Why did he need to do this stupid assignment? He knew all this stuff. He knew basic English. He was American, he was just raised in France. That and he couldn't be bothered to do this letter writing thing. But his next class was tomorrow, first thing and he couldn't fluke through in class. Also, from what he heard from the kids in the year above, there was normally an annual exchange trip. He sat up and pulled his notebook towards him.

_"Hello, _

_My name is Harry __Osborn__."_

He probably shouldn't let his exchange partner know his surname. That could be... Weird.

_"Hello,_

_My name is Harry. I'm 12 and I live in France, in Chavagnes-en-Paillers. I go to Chavagnes International College. I'm one of the only kids that don't board so. I have a house. I have no pets and my parents are __fucking evil__."_

That was harsh. He couldn't write that without his teacher having a fit at him.

_"Hello,_

_My name is Harry. I'm 12 and I live in France, in Chavagnes-en-Paillers. I go to Chavagnes International College. I'm one of the only kids that don't board so. I have a house. I have no pets and my parents are pretty cool. My Mother is really sweet and awesome. She does all this stuff like, if she thinks something is wrong she'll bring out this massive chocolate cake she baked earlier in the day. My Father is.. always working so he's never really there. Makes things pretty awesome when I can settle down with Mama and just... Be us._

_Anyway, I should leave this letter off here before I annoy my professor._

_Harry."_

* * *

Peter was staring at his French textbook and notes, trying to phrase what he wanted to say perfectly. He wanted to do good on this project. And he wanted to avoid the awkward conversation with Aunt May about a French trip. His pencil sped across his pad as he made notes before settling down and ripping pages out, sticking them around his desk before he settled down to start writing. He really hoped he got a nice kid.

_"Hello,_

_I'm Peter Parker. I'm 11 and I live in Queens, New York, America. I go to Midtown Science High School. I really like science._

_I live with my Aunt May; she's really sweet. She's the best Aunt and Mother there is. _

_I don't have any pets. I wish I did. I would love a cat. They're the best._

_From,_

_Peter."_

* * *

Harry handed his letter in to his teacher as she walked by, crossing his arms. He waited until she was about to talk before he cleared his throat.

"So are we having an exchange this year?"

The look she gave Harry made him smirk.

"Yes. We will be an exchange this year. We will be going to New York and swapping with a school called Midtown Science. You do know, that you will be doing science at their high school whether you like it or not. And this trip is mandatory. It will go towards part of your grade."

Groans went around the room and glares got shot at Harry.

"So then, next week, we will have their letters; yes they started, and you will re-write your letters to shape around what they have written. No exceptions."

* * *

Peter set his letter on the desk as he walked into class, copying what others were doing. He was new to Midtown Science, had only just got in where as most people knew they would be attending from half way through elementary. He dropped into his seat and swallowed a little. Thoughts of the exchange had kept him up a lot of the night. He stifled a yawn behind his hand before settling down as his professor came in. He dropped his camera on his desk and curled his arms around it, resting his chin on his arms. He cringed as his professor set a recap assignment as he read through the letters. A shadow on his desk caused Peter to look up.

"Peter, what did you use to write this letter?"

"The textbook.. And my notes..?"

"Well done. The French you've used is perfect. Congratulations. I have a strong feeling that you're going to be doing well this year."

A soft smile crossed Peter's lips as he went back to his notebook.

Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
